


Raven's Favorite Color

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, Twenty questions, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another victory, the Teen Titans head to their favorite pizza joint to celebrate. They come across a couple of fans who introduce Starfire to a new game and the team ends up playing. Then Starfire asks a question Raven refuses to answer. Why doesn't Raven want anyone to know what her favorite color is? Could it have something to do with Beast Boy? BBRae all the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raven's Favorite Color

The door to the Jump City Pizza Palace swings open and smacks loudly against the wall as Beast Boy bursts inside and races up to the counter followed shortly by his best friend Cyborg, both in an effort to beat the other to the line first and order their preferred pizza for the whole table. The door swings slowly open once more as the rest of the exhausted Teen Titans come lumbering slowly in after them. A fight with Mad Mod is the reason for their presence at the pizza joint-as they were celebrating yet another victory-as well as for their weakened state.

Robin, their fearless leader, chooses a corner booth perfect for surveillance on the other customers and an unobstructed view of the door and majority of the windows in the vicinity. Robin was being paranoid yet again and had been especially so since the defeat of Trigon. Starfire joins Robin at the table and claims the seat directly next to him, in fact she was practically sitting on his lap, much to his delight. An annoyed Raven sits on the other side of the booth as far from the two lovebirds as possible. They weren't an official couple yet, but everyone knew it was just a matter of time.

Raven, after double checking that her hood was up, turned her attention to the counter where a certain changeling was currently arguing intensely with his robotic friend about the pizza toppings. "We'll take the pepperoni meatball pizza please!" Cyborg told the woman behind the counter.

"Um, no. We'll actually have one vegetarian pizza thank you very much!" He said shooting an indignant look at his friend before noticing a cloaked observer watching them from their table. He blushed quickly and looked away only to see Cyborg in the process of paying for an all meat pizza.

"Aww dude!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Sorry BB, you should've been paying attention instead of making googly eyes at Raven." Cyborg said laughing at his friend's sudden horrified expression.

"Dude! I was NOT making googly eyes! And could you keep your voice down please?! What if she hears you?!" Beast Boy says chancing a glance her way only to see her reading a book with her head bent cutely to the side.

"Bro, you're staring at her right now! And you've got this dreamy look on your face! Hah!" Cyborg teased. Beast Boy scowled and made a huffing noise.

"Whatever man! Let's just hurry up and finish ordering I'm starving!" he said turning to the amused lady behind the counter and ordered a pizza, vegetarian this time.

After receiving the pizza he headed over to the table to see Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin devouring the meat lover's pizza. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and was about to tuck into his own pizza before he noticed Raven wasn't eating anything.

"Hey Rae, don't you want any pizza?" He inquired.

"It's Raven, and no, I don't eat meat anymore." She replied still reading her book.

"Wait, what?! Since when are you vegetarian!?" He asked her sounding shocked. She sighed and put her book down on the table after dog-earing the page.

"I recently discovered that consuming less meat helps me to control my powers more easily." She said.

"Oh...well, uh, here." He grabbed her a napkin and placed two slices of his vegetarian pizza onto it and placed it in front of her.

She looked at the napkin and then up at him before replying with a soft, "Thanks."

Beast Boy could just see the hint of a smile through the folds of her hood. He returned the small smile with a huge grin of his own before turning to the rest of the table who were sitting in almost awkward silence and making only occasional idle chitchat.

Suddenly two teenage girls with huge smiles came over carrying a magazine and occasionally giggling to themselves. "Are you the Teen Titans?!" the taller of the two girls asked.

Raven had the urge to say "no duh" but held it back because they were just star struck.

Robin starts to answer for the group but Beast Boy interrupts, "Yes, that's us. I'm the devilishly handsome one called Beast Boy, the big robotic guy over here is my best buddy Cy, then there's Robin our leader, Starfire his girlfriend- ow! I mean friend who's a girl, and lastly there's...Raven...So, how can we help you ladies?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. The girls giggled some more at his antics.

"Um, well we just wanted to ask if we could get Starfire's autograph? She's on the cover of Teen Weekly and we're huge fans!" They asked directing their question at the Titan in question.

"Glorious! I will be happy to sign as many auto of the graphs that you desire!" Starfire squealed surprising the boys when she pulls a pen out of seemingly thin air. "Who shall I be doing it the making of out to?" She asks innocently glancing up at the girls who handed her their magazine.

Beast Boy puts a hand to his mouth, "Cough* Cough* Robin!" he says.

"Robin?" Starfire inquires. "Why would I be doing the making out with Robin? He does not need my autograph for we live together." She confusedly says.

"Er- forget about it Star! It's nothing." Robin states giving Beast Boy a glare that said he was going to get it later. Beast Boy shrugged in response.

After the girls got their autographs and sauntered off, Starfire turned to the group and addressed them with a question of her own.

"Please friends what is the game of Twenty Questions?" She inquired of them.

"Where did you hear about that Star?" Robin asks her.

"Oh! It was on that picture filled book those nice girls were holding!" she says.

"It's called a magazine, Star." Raven offers.

"Yes it was in the maga-zine! How is this "twenty questions" played?" She asks Robin as he is the one who always explains earthly customs to her.

"Well basically, someone starts off asking a question and everyone playing has to answer it. Then the person to the right or left of the original asker gets to ask a question and then the person next to that person asks and it continues like that until twenty questions have been asked." Robin finishes. (A/N: idk if that's how it's actually played but for this story let's just go with that)

"It sounds most wonderful friends! May we not play it?" She asks Robin pouting her lips and making her eyes especially wide.

Robin chokes on his pizza upon seeing this and Cyborg slaps him on the back until he is able to speak again. His first reaction is to say no but staring into Starfire's green eyes can convince him to do almost anything.

"Uh..su-sure Star! Sounds like a great idea! In fact, why not make it a team building exercise? I think it could be a good chance to get to know each other better. What do you guys think?" He says still looking at Starfire.

"Sure man, sounds good!" Cyborg agrees still stuffing his face with the meat lovers pizza.

"Yeah I'm down for a game!" Beast Boy happily states throwing an arm around Raven and leaning into her side.

"So, whaddya say, Rae? Hey that rhymed!" Beast Boy says chuckling to himself.

"Get. Off." Raven says coldly glaring at Beast Boy. When he fails to react she yells "NOW!" and he is flung out of the booth only to land unceremoniously onto the floor.

As soon as his arms leave her shoulders Raven begins to feel cold and misses the warmth his arm provided her. Then she immediately chastises herself for thinking these foolish thoughts and speaks up, "I refuse to play such a ridiculous and childish game just for the sake of "bonding time".

"Aww c'mon Rae! -ven! Raven! Don't hurt me!" Beast Boy cries after Raven lifts a hand glowing with black magic upon hearing the annoying yet endearing nickname he dubbed her with spew out of his mouth.

"No! I'm not playing." She says in her trademark monotone voice.

"Oh please friend Raven! It will not be the same without you playing!" Starfire says pleading with her.

"You're right, it will be better." Raven states putting her nose back in her book.

Starfire's face falls and she sits down deflated at Raven's blatant refusal. Robin notices and panics.

"Uh, um, y-you have to play! It's a team building exercise so that means it's mandatory for-for the team!" Robin says trying his best to not quiver in fear of the look Raven is giving him. She snaps her book shut with a loud bang and lays it on the table.

"Fine." She says with venom in her voice. "I'll play this idiotic game, but as soon as we return home I expect peace and quiet so I can finish my book! Got it?" She says with a look directed at Beast Boy.

"Yeah, yeah we got it Raven you want to go read in your room and be all boring." Beast Boy says affectionately so she knows he's playing and he smiles at her happy she agreed to the game. This could be his chance to learn more about the seemingly emotionless empath! She notices his smile and fights the urge to return it with one of her own. She's been having to do that a lot more lately when she's been around him.

"So who wants to start?" Cyborg asks now on his sixth slice of pizza.

"Well since I'm the leader, I guess I'll start us off." Robin proclaimed.

"Who do you guys think is our toughest villain? I think it's-" All the Titans rolled their eyes upon hearing this because it was such a typical Robin question.

They all knew what they were expected to answer so they all spoke at once, "Slade."

"Slade! Oh. Well I'm glad you guys all agree with me. There really isn't any better choice. He's ruthless and cunning. Why, I bet he's up to some sort of criminal activity right now! He's probably robbing a bank, or hijacking a convoy carrying chemical weapons, or he could be at the tower right now infiltrating our systems! Titans, GO!" Robin said jumping out of his seat and pointing towards the door.

"Robin sit down, man! You're Slade obsessing again." Cyborg said grabbing Robin by the cape and pulling him back into the booth.

"I was? Sorry guys." Robin said sheepishly.

"It is the fine Robin, may we please continue with the game of questions?" Starfire asked smiling at him sweetly.

"Of course Starfire! Who's turn is it?" Robin questioned.

"Yo, It's my turn now!" Cyborg states in a booming voice.

"Here's my question, what's better, meat lovers or vegetarian pizza? Though it's a waste of a question cuz everyone knows meat pizza is better than that nasty vegetarian stuff!" He said laughing at the outraged looks on Beast Boy's face.

"Dude! Take that back! My pizza is not nasty!" Beast Boy protests. "Robin agrees with me, right?" He asks looking at the boy in question who stares back and slowly shakes his head.

"Starfire?" He asks turning to look at her.

"My apologies friend Beast Boy but the pizza of vegetarian tastes much like the inside of a glorfian worm, which is to say, the gross." Starfire says apologetically.

"Aww cmon you guys! Is my pizza really that bad?" Beast Boy whined.

"I liked it." Raven muttered softly from beneath her hood. All the Titans turned towards her with looks of complete surprise. Beast Boy, however, looked like he just won the lottery.

"You do?! YES! I told you guys it wasn't gross! You just never bothered to try it but Raven has and she LIKES it! So hah!" Beast Boy shouted squirming around in his chair waving his arms in sort of victory dance. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg all roll their eyes while Raven struggles to hide a smile yet again.

After he calms down the Titans return to the game deciding who would go next. While nobody is paying attention Beast Boy leans into Raven and whispers into her ear, "Thanks Rae." She flinches startled and then feels a light blush beginning to form as she turns to look at Beast Boy staring at her. Their eyes remained locked for what felt like hours.

"Hey BB, it's your turn." Cyborg says. "Yo! Beast Boy!" Cyborg tries again while Robin and Starfire wear smirks at the scene playing out before them.

"Huh?" Beast Boy and Raven blink surprised and break eye contact to look at the others who are giving them identical smirks.

"Oh, uh, is-is it my turn? Okay, I guess, ummmm. Wait give me a minute!" Beast Boy says thinking hard. Then he gets a cocky look on his face and says, "I got it! Who do you think is the most attractive member of all the Titans?" He asks looking to embarrass Cyborg and Robin for teasing, then he realizes he has to answer it himself.

The team sits in awkward silence for a moment before a red faced Robin stammers out, "Starfire." Starfire blushes then squeals and latches herself onto Robin giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Robin, I find you the very attractive as well!" She says. As Robin begins to turn blue from his lungs being crushed, Cyborg decides to suck it up and answer.

"Well, I think Bumblebee is pretty good lookin." He answers honestly and causally as if it is no big deal. Beast Boy gets angry at his nonchalant answer as he struggles to form his own.

"I uh..well I sort of...umm, it's like..." Beast Boy stammers out looking everywhere but at Raven. Raven in the meantime begins to feel very strange, she can sense Beast Boy's inner turmoil and she cares about him too much to let him feel this way. So she does the only thing she can to make him feel better but hopes he won't hear anyway.

"I think you're the most attractive Titan, Beast Boy." Raven says slowly and softly almost whisper-like.

Everyone but Beast Boy turned towards her curious of her answer and asked her to repeat it as they didn't hear her but she refused saying she gave her answer. Then she looks to where Beast Boy is seated and she sees him grinning at her and he wiggles his eyebrows at her and winks. She blushes and becomes timid because she is sure that he somehow heard her and she quickly turns away. Beast Boy has enhanced hearing and did in fact hear her. He was very surprised to hear Raven say that about him and say he was even more attractive than Robin and Aqualad and everyone. But since he respects her and doesn't want to embarrass her further he keeps her answer to himself much to her surprise and (secret) delight.

"Well I think Raven is really pretty." Beast Boy says confidently giving her an honest smile. She blushes a brilliant red and something behind the counter breaks shooting glass everywhere. The Titans turn around at the sound and see the Italian cook swearing and twirling his mustache in anger while glaring at all the customers accusingly. They quickly turn back around.

Then Starfire asks to say the next question and Robin obviously obliges her. She thinks for a while and then asks in a dramatic voice..."What is your favorite color?" Starfire's is pink, Robin answers red, Cyborg says silver, Beast Boy answers purple. Then the table once again turns to Raven to hear her answer. Which she for some reason is extremely reluctant to give. She knows she already came close to revealing her little secret earlier when she said Beast Boy was attractive, she knows if she answers honestly for this he'll know for sure.

Cyborg says "Come on Raven, it can't be that bad." Raven still refuses to answer.

Robin reminds her it is a team requirement.

Beast boy starts guessing "Is it...blue? It's probably blue huh? Because of your cloak! Or maybe pink? That's what Happy said, though it does seem hard to believe...oh, oh I know! Yellow! Yellow is the color of waffles and they're your favorite food! Or maybe brown like your herbal tea.. How about-"

Raven lo-likes him but sometimes he annoys her like crazy and she can feel her powers slipping out of her control.

She cuts him off in the middle of his rant "Do you ever shut up?!" You want to know what my favorite color is so badly?! It's green, okay? Green is my favorite color! Now will you please just leave me alone?!" She shouted in the middle of the restaurant. Everyone at the table wore identical looks of shock as a black portal appeared at her feet and swallowed her up.

Cyborg was the first to recover as he grimaced and slapped Beast Boy upside the head making him snap out of his stupor.

" Hey man what was that for?!" Beast Boy said

"Why you always gotta mess with her, huh?" Cyborg responds.

"I wasn't messing with her! I was just trying to encourage her to participate! She shouldn't have to be alone all the time. Even when she's surrounded by friends she acts like we're not even here, she doesn't want to have fun, but all I want is for her to smile. I want her to want to have fun with us...with me. " Beast boy confessed. "But...maybe I should just give it up...she doesn't want anything to do with me." He finished solemnly.

Starfire hearing his confession looks at Beast Boy and squeals as she hugs him in a bone crushing embrace similar to the one she gave Robin then pulls back and looks at him

"You have the romantic feelings for Raven, yes?" she asks

"W-what! N-no of course not! She's just a friend! W-why would you even think that?!" He shouted nervously.

"Leave the dramatics BB we all know you've been crushin on her for ages." Cyborg says

"T-That's not true! R-Robin?" He says looking to his leader for help.

"Sorry Beast Boy, I've gotta agree with Cyborg on this one, it is pretty obvious." Robin states.

Beast boy looks around at all his friends and then sighs and slams his head on the table "What am I gonna do you guys? I messed up! I always try to get her to have fun but I end up ruining it for everyone! She probably hates me now."

"Hah! I doubt she hates you bro, she's probably just mad that you got her to open up and share something for once. Didn't you hear her answer? Her favorite color is green man! Hmm..I wonder why she was sooooo reluctant to share that..!" He says sarcastically slapping Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"Cy, I constantly annoy her and she thinks I'm an idiot, there's no way she could ever have anything but negative feelings for me" Beast Boy says sighing dramatically.

"Well...um friend Beast Boy? That might not be entirely true...?" Starfire says slowly.

"Whaddya mean Star?" he asks.

"I-I'm not sure I'm supposed to share this as Raven was very threatening and she told me to make sure never to tell anyone, especially you. But...she might have mentioned some..feelings...that were confusing her. A-and she might have sort of mentioned that they had something to do with you." Starfire said smiling embarrassedly as she was unsure if she had done the right thing in telling him.

"Feelings?! She has feelings for me?! L-like..romantic feelings?!" He asked shocked. Starfire squirms under his gaze but reluctantly nods.

"Woooohooo!" Beast boy yells getting out of his seat and jumping up with a fist pump! "She likes me! She actually likes me!" He keeps saying to himself. "Guys, I gotta get to the tower and apologize to her for everything. And I'm finally gonna tell her how I feel, I've been meaning to for awhile now. So uh..do you think you guys can hold off on coming back for a little while? If all goes well we might need a little uh...privacy." He said winking at Robin and Cyborg.

"Um, sure Beast Boy I guess we could always go to a movie..right Star?" Robin asks.

"Oh yes! I love the moving picture screens! Good luck friend!" Starfire says to Beast Boy before grabbing Robin by the hand and dragging him away to his obvious delight.

Cyborg looks at his remaining buddy and says "Hey man, Raven is like a little sister to me so if you hurt her...I'll have to hurt you."

"It's okay dude I understand, but don't worry I'd die before I'd hurt her" he said determined.

"You really like her huh?" Cyborg questioned Beast Boy "I-I uh think I might actually...be in love with her, Cy." Best boy confided. Cyborg whistled long and low.

"Man I always knew you two would end up together eventually." He patted him on the shoulder and gestured to the door. "Go get her man!" Cyborg encouraged.

"Thanks Cy!" Beast Boy said and then he took off.

Cyborg sat alone in the booth and looked around. "Man, I gotta get myself a girlfriend." He said. Then he took another bite of pizza.


	2. At The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy confronts Raven back at the Tower.

 

Disclaimer: Much to your dismay, I don't own the Teen Titans...

Raven's Favorite Color Chapter 2:

Raven suddenly appeared in her room in Titan's Tower. The lights were off as per usual, casting her numerous bookshelves and statues in darkness, as well as a certain stuffed chicken propped against the headboard of her bed. Collapsing onto it she stuffed her face into a pillow and let out a long groan of frustration.

Boy troubles. Raven Roth, infamous half-demon daughter of Trigon, was having boy troubles. What was this world coming to?!

Rolling over Raven covered her eyes with her hands and fought the urge to swear. Her life was an absolute disaster. She had basically just confirmed her utter infatuation with the tower's resident changeling, Beast Boy. The worst part is that she knows if she had just stuck it out and endured that stupid game, she might've been able to play it off. Sure, she'd have never heard the end of it from Garfield about her favorite color being green of all things, but at least she wouldn't have completely given herself away. Running off like she did was probably the worst possible thing she could have done.

However, Raven wasn't exactly experienced when it came to feeling strong emotions, especially lov-crushes and such. Anger she was good at, sadness too, but that? Surely it was more than she could handle alone. Hell, until a few weeks ago she hadn't even known what she was feeling! All it took to knock some sense into her was a surge of hormones upon seeing a shirtless green man roaming the hallways and one particularly awkward conversation with an overly cheerful Starfire.

Somewhere, a lightbulb exploded and Raven knew she needed to get her emotions under control. She needed to stop thinking about the way she utterly humiliated herself in front of her entire team, in front of an entire pizza parlor full of people. She needed to forget the look of astonishment on Garfield's face as she went off on him, for nothing really, and essentially told him how she felt. She needed to stop imagining the way his surprise probably turned to a look of disgust as soon as she phased out of the restaurant. She needed to-

Crack!

She looked to the bedside table and saw that a mug had exploded. Just great. Now she'd have to go get a broom to clean that up. She knew she'd have to be fast or she'd risk running into one of the titans on their way back from the pizza place and she couldn't face them yet, she simply couldn't.

Floating cautiously towards her door she pressed an ear up against it and heard nothing. Carefully she slid open her door and peered out. seeing an empty hallway she slowly ventured a few steps outside her room before her door suddenly slid shut. She whirled around quickly and let out a small shriek when she came face to face with the subject of her amorous ardor.

"B-Beast Boy! What are you doing! H-how did you get here?!" Raven yelled embarrassed by the fact that he had managed to scare her.

Beast Boy only smiled shyly and reached a hand behind his head to scratch at the back of his pointed ears.

"He-he. Hey Rae, sorry if I scared you. I guess I'm just used to you sneaking up on me all the time that I thought for once I'd repay the favor. I turned into a cockroach and waited outside your door for the past twenty minutes just to see your reaction. It was pretty worth it too! You should've seen the look on your face!" He laughed.

At this point Beast Boy had completely gotten rid of his initial nervousness at seeing Raven after the incident at the pizza parlor. He stood before her with a full grin, seemingly unaware of the trouble he had just gotten himself into. Raven might have liked him alot, maybe just maybe she lov-no! She liked him. But nobody, no matter how cute and green, gets to make fun of her and walk away unharmed.

Just as she was getting ready to blast him into another dimension, his laughter ceased and he started to blush. It seemed his nerves weren't gone after all, just masked temporarily by the humor of the situation.

"But, uh, I didn't come here just to tease you. I actually was wondering if..maybe..if you wanted to hang out? Star and Rob are at the movies and Cyborg's still at the, um, that place. So, uh, whaddya say?" Beast Boy asked timidly.

Raven was thoroughly shocked. Not only had he interrupted her before she could destroy him, he did it..so he could ask her to hang out! But "hang out"? What exactly did that mean? Did he want to go on a date? Is he asking her out?! She also noticed he carefully refrained from mentioning the pizza place and her little outburst. Before she could ponder this further Beast Boy spotted the confusion and alarm on her face and had the decency to clarify.

"Uh what I mean is! I need a video game buddy! Ya know, since everyone else is still out and we never spend much time together and stuff..." Beast Boy said sheepishly deciding to wait until later to talk about the the incident at the restaurant.

"Video games? Since when have I ever played video games, Garfield?" Raven said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, um, since...now? And hey, did you just call me Garfield?" He asked confusedly.

Raven blanched. She hadn't even realized she had said that until it was too late. Damn. How does she get out of this mess? Perhaps she could use a simple technique designed to work on people with the brain capacity of a housefly. Fitting, she thought, that he could turn into one.

All she had to do was change the subject. Fast.

"Alright, Beast Boy. But only for a few games and you have to promise not to whine when you lose." Raven stated already walking towards the common room, where the game station was kept.

Beast Boy was left standing in place gaping at the spot where Raven had once stood. He couldn't believe she'd agreed! First he finds out Raven might just have feelings for him, then she agrees to play game station! It must be his lucky day. As his body finally catches up to his brain, he speeds after her, hoping that his luck remains intact with what he plans to tell her later.

He enters the common room to find Raven already setting up the game and he is surprised by how natural she looks holding the controller.

"Wow Rae, you've got the game set up and everything! I thought I'd have to tell you how to work the buttons but seems you're doing just fine. Hmmm...are you sure you haven't played this before?" He asked her slyly.

She turned to him rolling her eyes and she handed him the second controller.

"Oh please, there are only eleven buttons, three of which are labeled, and four are shaped like arrows pointing the direction that they go. I would have to be an idiot to not know how to set up this childish game." Raven smirked at him.

"Aww man, but it took me weeks to figure out the controls!" He whined.

"That explains it." Raven said devilishly. "Now are we going to play or am I just going to waste precious minutes of my life watching you nurse your wounds?"

"Oh you're so on!" Beast Boy said grabbing a controller and plopping onto the seat next to her.

_LINEBREAK_AND FOUR GAMES LATER

"You're cheating! You must be! There's now way you could've beat me four times in a row!" Beast Boy said indignantly.

"Face it Beast Boy, you just can't beat me. Now, if you're done throwing a tantrum, we can keep playing or we can do something else. Your call." Raven stated.

"Fine! And I was NOT throwing a tantrum. But-hey! Yo-you really want to spend more time with me? I thought I annoyed you?" He asked looking down sadly.

Raven felt her heart lurch in her chest. God, she wanted to hate him for making her feel this way. He DID annoy her, but despite his many..MANY..faults, she cared for him. So it hurt her to see him looking so upset.

"Beast Boy, you do annoy me-" Raven started.

"Jeez Rae, way to make a guy feel better!" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up! You didn't let me finish! So yes, you annoy me! You pester me at every turn, your jokes are terrible, and you really need to clean your room! But...you're my friend and I...like spending time with you. Preferably when your mouth is closed." Raven finished blushing lightly.

"Aww Rae!" He said smilingly goofily at her. "You do care!" Beast Boy decided to risk his life and quickly pulled her in for a hug before she could protest.

Raven felt his arms wrap around her before she could move and suddenly felt a warm chest press against her face. Wow...when had he gotten so tall? His arms don't feel too flabby either with the way he is gripping her. She felt lightheaded and before she could pull away she felt her knees buckle slightly. Not enough for her to fall but enough for Beast Boy to notice.

"D-did your knees just buckle?! Hah! Dude!" He said astonished and she knew he was going to milk this for all it was worth. Deny. Deny. Deny. She must deny.

Quickly pushing him away she slid her hood up and took a few steps back trying her best to keep her voice steady.

"Don't be ridiculous Garfield, of course they didn't! And did I say you could hug me? No, I did not! You're lucky I don't throw you into the bay this instant!" She huffed loudly.

"Aha! There you go again! Calling me Garfield! What's up with that anyways? And your knees so DID buckle don't try to deny it!" Beast Boy teased her mercilessly while trying his best to keep his voice under control. He was still feeling the effects of their hug during which he had breathed in her scent. Lavender shampoo and incense candles. His absolute favorite smell. Gosh how he loved her.

"Ugh you are just the most incessant, bothersome, immature-!" Raven yelled.

"Attractive, charming, and funny guy that you've ever had the pleasure of meeting?" Beast Boy finished for her.

Beast Boy suddenly became fascinated by a lone vein that was visibly throbbing on her forehead. Oh yeah. She was kind of sexy when she got mad. Hmm...perhaps that's why he likes bugging her so much? He was shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed Raven storming away. He quickly caught up to her blocking the only exit as if to prevent her from leaving. This was foolish as she could easily phase through the wall next to him but for some reason she decided not to.

"C'mon Rae! Gimme another chance! I promise I won't annoy you and I won't hug you again...unless of course, you want me to cuz then I totally would! But, uh, maybe we could just...watch a movie...?" He finished panting from talking so fast.

Raven watched this green boy throw himself in front of her and start ranting about chances and hugs and she couldn't help but find it utterly...adorable? No, that wasn't quite right. It was more...endearing. She knew she would hate herself for it later but...

"Alright Beast boy, I'll give you one more chance." Raven said smiling just the tiniest bit.

"Yes!" Beast Boy grinned pumping his fist in the air! "I've got the perfect movie too!" He said excitedly.

_LINE BREAK NUMBER TWO_

"...You're kidding right?" Raven asked incredulously.

"No way! This is a classic! Plus, ya know, I thought it was sort of fitting...for us. I mean, you're a total bookworm and I've got my Beast and so...it's perfect!" He said cutely letting his fang jut out.

"...You do know that they end up together...romantically...right?" Raven asked timidly looking anywhere but at him. Fortunately for Beast Boy, she missed his rather prominent blush.

"W-well...yeah...but that's besides the point! It's a great movie!" Beast Boy stuttered out.

"Actually it is very much part of the point, you essentially implied-" Beast Boy cut her off.

"UH! I'm going to go make some popcorn! Be back in a sec!" He rushed off into the kitchen area and started pulling things out of the cabinets, refusing to turn around and look at her for he knew she was watching him.

He had just cleared his third cabinet and was now scrambling to find the popcorn whilst muttering under his breath, "Popcorn, damn popcorn! Where's the popco-AHHH!" Beast Boy screamed when a hand reached past his shoulder to grab the popcorn box-that was right under his nose by the way-and he swiftly turned around coming nose to nose with the exact girl he had just been focused on avoiding eye contact with.

Raven jerked in surprise when he spun around and she felt yet another blush overtake her face. Honestly, how many times could one changeling make a girl blush in a single day?

"Err-Hi." Beast Boy said shyly , finding it hard to be in such close proximity.

They simply stared at each other for a while, purple eyes boring into emerald orbs until he eventually made the mistake of looking down. His gaze caught on her lips and his longing for her increased tenfold along with his desire to kiss her.

Unfortunately for him, her eyes were still locked on his own so when he looked down she knew exactly what he was thinking about. She simply couldn't take this anymore, her emotions were running wild! She stood up and turned away from him abruptly.

Crash!

Something fell down in another room and Raven flinched. She knew it was her fault and would ordinarily feel a lot worse if she hadn't sensed it came from the training room. She could only hope the dreaded obstacle course got destroyed, she knew Robin would feel like he had to train them harder after a day out with Starfire. He'd want to make sure they didn't spontaneously lose their edge after one day of relaxation.

Raven stood in the kitchen poised to teleport into her room and shut away the outside world, especially him. Before she could he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Raven, wait!" His eyes were desperate and pleading with her to listen. "Please don't run away again!" He held her arm and waited until he was sure she was listening before he began speaking again.

"I-I shouldn't have waited this long! As soon as you came out of your room I should've said something. Raven w-we need to talk about what happened before...at the pizza parlor." He said with a note of finality in his voice.

"The-there's nothing to talk about! Nothing happened so why even mentio-" Raven started

"Don't. Don't do that Raven. Don't act like that was nothing! Need I remind you what your favorite color is? Why was that such a big deal for you, huh? Green! Hmm...who do we know that's GREEN!? Not to mention what you said about me? Ya know, when you whispered that I was the most attractive Titan and the funniest guy in existence?" Beast Boy rambled but Raven interrupted, "I never said the bit about you being the funniest-"

"Eh, eh , eh! Not so fast, Rae, I'm not done here! So basically you said all that stuff then you left, so then Cy was all like, why you gotta mess with her for? So I was like you're right! Damn I'm the biggest jerk in the world for bothering you all the time when all I wanted was to make you happy...I should just leave you alone from now on-"

Upon hearing this Raven felt a pang of hurt in her chest, this was it for her. He'd tell her how he was going to start leaving her alone and how this "hanging out" was just one last correspondence before he'd drop her completely. No more funn-lame! Definitely LAME jokes to make her NOT laugh, not even a little! Not even a little inside the comfort of her room after she'd thrown him into the bay and during a daydreaming session of them together involving him shirtless and feeding her waffles...Pshh whatever.

"-But then with the way I was talking about you...and with how down I was-" He said.

No more stupid pranks leaving her covered in water, milk, and other unidentifiable liquids. No more flirtatious banter or Beast Boy trying to woo her by getting Cy to secretly eat tofu.

"-everyone sorta kinda realized that w-well, Raven-" Beast Boy continued.

No more waking up to find that he'd made her tea...only to drink it and realize he'd filled her cup with salt. No more of his enticing smiles with his bit of fang sticking out that would just melt her heart. No more pretending to read whilst she secretly watches him over the cover of her book as he would prance around shirtless in the mornings. No more-

"-Raven, I'm in love with you." He said nervously, shuffling his feet.

No more telling him to shut up when Cyborg beats him in Mega Monkeys 3. No more affectionate gazes and attempts to make her smile and wait, wait...!

"W-WHAT?!" Raven yelled snapping back to the present.

"Uh, um, I just, well I just told you that, uh, ya know..." He said blushing so hard that his green cheeks turned a nice shade of brown.

"To be honest I haven't really been paying attention that well...b-but...d-did you just say?" She asked, also blushing furiously.

"That I love you? Yeah, I kinda did. And I'm a little insulted that you weren't paying attention since that was basically probably the sole most important thing I'll ever say to anybody in my whole life...unless of course you count me asking you to marry me, not that I would! I mean, I completely understand if you don't feel the same way! A-and even if you did! It's not like I'd ask you that right away! Obviously we'd be together for awhile to see if it would work before I'd ask, though I'd have no doubt that we'd-"

Beast Boy was cut off suddenly by a warm pair of lips pressing against his own. Before he could fathom what was happening Raven had pulled away suddenly and it was her turn to ramble.

"I-I...s-sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Azar, why did I do that?! I completely understand if I freaked you out or it was too soon. I'll just go and-" Raven melted into Beast Boy's embrace as he attempted to return the favor.

They kissed passionately for a few moments before realizing that they couldn't keep this up forever, as much as they wanted to, they needed to breathe eventually. As they pulled apart they looked at each other before smiling dopily at one another. Well, Beast Boy was smiling dopily, he was just lucky Raven was smiling at all! As they gazed at each other Raven suddenly turned shy and looked away.

"I-I love you too, Gar." She said in the most affectionate voice she could muster.

"Hey so if you can call me Gar, does this mean I get to call you Rae all the time?!" He asked excitedly. She glared at him softly.

"Don't push it." She said sternly, but upon seeing how distraught this made him, she warmed a little. Damn him for making her fall in love!

"Okay, so...maybe just when we're alone. A-and no kissing in public! In the tower is fine but I don't want the whole world knowing that I chose a green idiot for a boyfriend." She said before pulling him in for yet another kiss in what would be a long, LONG, line of kisses to come.

_LINE BREAK NUMBER THREE_

"So...you come here often? I noticed you from across the way, and let me just say, I think you're gorgeous. Would you like me to flex for you? Nah, you wouldn't...Okay, okay, no need to beg! I'll flex for you anytime. In fact how about tonight at 7? I'll pick you up in my car, we could go out for dinner. You're not vegetarian are you? Of course not! Heh heh. Now normally, I wouldn't kiss on the first date, as it's too soon ya know, but for you? I could make an exception..."

"Excuse me sir, but if you're done flirting with that ketchup bottle, perhaps you wouldn't mind going home now? We're closing up pretty soon..." The bored waitress said in monotone.

"GAAH! F-flirting! With a ketchup! Th-that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! I wasn't flirting!" Cyborg said indignantly as he stood up and hastily made for the door. He had just left the doorway when he swiftly turned back only to find the same waitress had locked the door and was turning off the lights.

He walked up to the window and breathed a big puff of air onto it before using his finger to trace: WAS NOT FLURTING!

The waitress stared impassively at the seemingly crazed robot as she picked up the phone and prepared to dial the cops. He saw this and quickly sped away from the pizza parlor whistling in an attempt to look as innocent as possible. Once he was far enough away he plopped down on a nearby bench and started muttering under his breath, "I wasn't flirting, just testin my skills...I could get a date if I wanted to! I...just never had the time! Haven't met the right lady yet. It'll happen, of course it will!"

"Mommy, that weird man is scaring me!" Said a little girl to her mother who took one look at Cyborg and grabbed her daughter's hand before tugging her away.

"IT'LL HAPPEN!" He shouted after them before sitting back down.

"What'll happen?"

"GAH!" Cyborg yelled before turning around to face the girl who had scared him, "Geez what is it with you girls? You're all ninjas!" He shouted

The woman laughed before taking a seat next to him. "I wish! Nah, instead I'm just a part time worker at a deli. And let me tell you, it is TORTURE! Being around all that ham and bacon all day and not being able to eat it?! Hey, if I show you something, you promise not to tell my boss?"

Cyborg knew as soon as she said deli that he would promise anything that she asked of him and so he nodded slowly, enraptured by this strange lady. And inevitably, when she opened her purse and inside lay a whole uncut ham, he felt himself fall just a little bit in love.


End file.
